This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Early Childhood Caries (ECC), or nursing caries, is a form of decay of the primary dentition that is distinguished by the specificity of tooth surfaces involved and the rapid progression of carious lesions on those surfaces that are considered, otherwise, to be at low risk to decay. The likely consequences of untreated ECC on the overall health of the child have not been investigated in a formal analytical epidemiological study. This study will examine the impact of severe early childhood caries (S-ECC) and of subsequent, comprehensive dental intervention on weight. The study will compare children with S-ECC who have no other chronic medical problems and who have not previously received invasive dental treatment with healthy, caries free subjects, matched by age (in months), gender and race.